Kakaknya Polisi Kok Adeknya Penjahat
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Fubuki Shirou... KALO ITU SIH POLISI LINGLUNG YANG SUKA NONKRONG DI DEPAN WARTEG! Fubuki Atsuya... OH, ITU MAH SI PREMAN PASAR YANG JARANG MANDI! "Dompetnya Reina, diambil orang..."/"GUE TAU SIAPA PELAKUNYA!"/"KEMBARAN GUE!"/"APA... LOE PUNYA KEMBARAN, FUBUKI!" RnR please...
1. Copet Ngepet

**Kakaknya Polisi Kok Adeknya Penjahat?**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong to Level-5**

**This story is mine.**

**(Di sini, para Chara IE udah pada lulus SMA—jadi keadaan yang di GO—).**

**DLDR!**

**::Chapter 1: Copet Ngepet::**

* * *

_Lagu Opening(?)_

_Oppa Raimon Style (Terus, Gue Harus Bilang 'WOW' Gitu?)_

_By: Inazuma-All-Stars(?)_

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Raimon style..._

_Aku punya banyak teman pas SMP_

_Gayanya pada aneh-aneh dan pada kere_

_Rambutnya macam-macam sampe ada yang botak_

_Keren dan pada katrok juga!_

_Aduh enaknya, dulu SMP-ku itu elit sekali_

_Walaupun banyak orang-orang sarap yang nyasar_

_Bolak-balik ikut TO tetep aja jelek_

_Nilainya jelek..._

_Tapi aku sering kasihan sama Endou, muka melas..._

_Dulu dia pengen bikin club, sepakbola..._

_Ora ada... pengen bikin tapi gak punya modal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal..._

_(Terus, gue harus bilang WOW gitu?)_

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op..._

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op..._

_Eyy... orang gila.. op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Eyy... orang gila... op... op... op... op..._

_OPPA RAIMON STYLE!_

_WOW BANGET YA!_

**~enjoy~**

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah, tampak di tempat ini sudah ramai. Emangnya tempat apa ramai? Sekolahan, bukan! Bandara, bukan! Kuburan, ITU LEBIH ENGGAK MUNGKIN!

Lha, emang apalagi coba selain tempat-tempat barusan yang rame! _Mall_? Iya, _Mall_ emang selalu rame. Tapi jangan harap deh bisa nemuin Pemuda yang satu ini di _Mall_. Biasanya 'kan, dia malakin orang, atau nyopet di Pasar!

Secara, _Mall_ itu, adalah tempat yang TERLALU ELIT buat jadi target kejahatannya. Emang siapa juga yang mau nyopet di _Mall_ secara terang-terangan. Amin deh, pastinya bakalan langsung diseret Satpam.

**Atsuya's POV.**

Udah deh, Author berhenti aja! Giliran gue yang cerita sekarang. Nama gue Atsuya Fubuki. Kalian jangan koprol terus bilang 'WOW' ya karena ngedenger nama gue yang SANGAT KECE BADAI CETAR MEMBAHANA INI. Kalian tau gak gue siapa? Jangan kira gue ini anak alay yang suka nongkrong di Jembatan ya! Gue ini emang suka nongkrong, tapi bukan di Jembatan. Sekalinya gue nongkrong di Jembatan, ya pasti dikira sama tukang sate daerah itu mau bunuh diri. Siapa ya namanya... gue lupa. So-SOKLIN! Eh bukan. So-SOLAR! Bukan juga. Siapa ya ... gue lupa banget... OH IYA GUE INGET, NAMANYA SOMEOKA! Dia itu tukang sate daerah situ yang suka ngatain gue Preman buluk jarang mandi. Padahal kalo diliat dari tampangnya, dia tuh lebih buluk dari gue! ENGGAK! GUE MAH ENGGAK BULUK! GUE INI KECE BADAI. Tapi kalo dia sering bilang gue jarang mandi sih, emang bener banget, GUE... JARANG... MANDI!

Someoka itu cinta mati sama Abang gue. Sampe-sampe, kalo abang gue beli sate ke dia, dia pasti pura-pura sok kecakepan dan nge-gombalin abang gue deh. Mana dia sering bilang lagi, kalo gue gak usah ngehina dia terus. Katanya, suatu saat nanti, dia bakalan jadi Kakak ipar gue. Cuih! Najis banget gue punya Kakak ipar yang lebih buluk dari song sampah kayak gitu! Jangan harap deh Bang, lu 'kan UPAY BADAI! Oh iya, abang gue itu... POLISI. Gila, kita beda banget 'kan! Dia Polisi, sementara gue...PREMAN.

Ehem. Udah deh, gak usah kebanyakan basa-basi. Saat ini, gue lagi nongkrong di Pasar, nungguin temen gue tercinta yang lagi malakin Mbak-mbak yang suka lewat sana, biasalah, masih pagi 'kan suka banyak pembantu rumah tangga lewat habis belanja, palakin aja deh sekalian~

Yosh, kagak usah dijelasin lagi lah. Nama gue Atsuya, dan gue adalah Preman Pasar yang suka malakin dan suka nyopet di daerah ini. Kalo menurut para orang terpelajar, "Membantu sesama itu indah". Tapi kalo menurut kami para copet, tuh semboyan berubah jadi, "Mencopet itu indah". Dan kalo kata mereka para Ulama, "Makanlah sebelum kita lapar. Dan berhentilah sebelum kita kenyang". Tapi kata para copet, "Mencopetlah selagi masih ada peluang. Dan berhentilah sebelum Satpol PP datang". Keren 'kan semboyan kami.

...dan sekarang, gue lagi nunggu temen gue yang namanya Rococo. Dia itu orang yang KAMPUNGAAAAAAAN BANGEEEEEET! Liat aja, masa dia bilang _iPad_ buat maen tennis meja. Terus, dia juga pernah bilang sama gue, "Ya, itu tuh yang ada di mobil Polisi tuh yang sinyal itu... bisa nyetel lagu Iwak Peyek enggak sih?". Ya ampun Rococo, gaje amat sih tuh anak, masa iya ada Sirine Polisi yang bisa nyetel lagu Iwak Peyek. Ya, gue sih maklumin aja, anak dari desa sih dia.

"ATSUYA!" nah gue denger nih suaranya. Suaranya Rococo nih, akhirnya dateng juga nih anak.

"Yok Bro, gimana?" gue langsung nanya begitu dia bawa-bawa dompet, hasil colongan dia.

"Beres dong, siapa dulu, Rococo~," dia langsung berpose layaknya anak alay. Ini nih, gaya yang suka bikin gue rada jijik sama dia. Ya, gak ada gunanya deh mikirin hal ginian. Langsung aja gue rebut tuh dompet, pengen tau dan penasaran, sebanyak apa duit di dalamnya.

Jreng... jreng... jreng...

"LHA, KOK KOSONG SIH?" gue langsung teriak begitu tau kalo dompet hitam itu KOSONG.

"Hah, kosong? Kok bisa?" cielah, kenapa nih anak malahan nanya ke gue, 'kan elu yang malakin, Co.

"Eh Cucurut! Kenapa loe nanya ke gue, 'kan tadi elo yang malakin, gimana sih?!" gue langsung ngelempar dompet butut itu ke arah dia. Spontan, Rococo langsung ngambil tuh dompet yang kebetulan ada kartu identitasnya.

"...namanya... Tobitaka Seiya. Pekerjaannya... PREMAN(?)... WHAT! JADI GUE MALAKIN PREMAN DONG," Rococo langsung cengo ditempat begitu tau kalo orang yang dia palakin itu PREMAN. Ya ampun, ngeselin banget sih nih anak. Kalo gini, kita gak bakalan sarapan dong, karena enggak dapet duit!

"Aduh, lu tuh o pangkat 2n (dibaca oon) banget sih! Ngapain juga lu malakin sesama Preman, kalo kita yang dihajar gimana coba! Udahlah, sekarang kita cari mangsa baru aja!" gue langsung nyilangin tangan di dada, lalu berusaha buat nyari-nyari orang yang tepat buat di palakin.

Cring...

Dan mata gue menemukan sesosok perempuan berambut biru cerah baru turun dari mobil. Angkot sih, tapi gak papa lah, soalnya dandanannya itu cukup keren. Gue nyangka sih pasti duitnya banyak, langsung aja deh gue manggil Rococo dan nunjuk perempuan itu.

"Eh Co! Coba lu ambil dompet Mbak-mbak yang ada di sana deh," kata gue sambil nunjuk tuh cewek. Rococo yang awalnya masih serius sama dompet buluk milik Preman yang udah terlanjur dia palak, langsung ngalihin pandangan kearah cewek itu.

"SIAP BOS!" Rococo-pun segera menghampiri si cewek. Tapi bukannya malakin, dia malahan asik nge-gombalin cewek itu(-_-).

"Eneng~ pagi-pagi gini udah ke Pasar, mau ngapain? Cuman sendirian?" tanya Rococo sambil mainin rambutnya genit(?) *SEJAK KAPAN ROCOCO JADI KETULARAN SARAPNYA DAISUKE*.

"Eh apaan loe pake tanya-tanya segala! Gue udah punya pacar, jauh-jauh lu dari gue, dandanan Upay abis gitu juga. Pergi sana!" cewek itu langsung ngusir dan dorong Rococo. Cielah, lemot amat sih nih anak, cuman gue suruh dia buat ngambil dompetnya, BUKAN MALAHAN NGE-GOMBAL.

"MBAK, BIASA AJA KALI, GUE CUMAN MAU AMBIL DOMPET LOE KOK!" Rococo langsung narik dompet putih yang lagi dipegang cewek itu. Ini nih yang gue suka dari dia, kalo udah marah, SANGAR.

"Heh, apa-apaan sih loe, lepasin gak!" cewek tadi masih berusaha narik dompetnya, tapi tetep aja Rococo gak mau berhenti tarik. Sampe akhirnya si cewek nyerah, dan Rococo-pun berhasil narik dompetnya. YES! MAKAN ENAK HARI INI~ WARTEG, I'M COMING~

"Ih, balikin dong dompet gue, rese banget sih loe!"

"Mbak, gue cuman mau ngambil dompet loe doang kok, nih uangnya!"

"Ngapain sih loe ngambil dompet gue? Suka lu sama gue?"

"Enak aja~ gue cuman disuruh sama Bos gue, tuh yang ada di sana!"

"Eh, gak bisa! Balikin dompet gue! Gue tuntut tuh Bos lu,"

"Gak mau. Udah ya, dadah~"

"WOI MALING... EH SALAH, JAMBRET! EH BUKAN... COPET SINTING MAKSUDNYA, BALIKIN DOMPET GUE!"

...Rococo yang kayaknya udah selesai langsung jalan ke arah gue. Alhasil, gue langsung ngerebut dompet yang ada ditangannya, pengen buru-buru ngitung duitnya.

"Nah, kalo gini 'kan bisa makan enak! Sering-sering deh kita cari target cewek kece ye," kata gue lalu mulai ngebuka dompet putih itu. Tapi lagi-lagi...

"LHO, KOK KAGAK ADA DUITNYA SIH? LOE KEMANAIN? JANGAN-JANGAN LOE MAKAN YA DUITNYA?" gue langsung mencak-mencak ke Rococo. Ampun dah, nasib punya temen kayak begini.

"Atsuya, elo 'kan tadi nyuruh gue buat ambil dompetnya, bukan duitnya. Ya udah, tuh dompetnya udah ada, selesai 'kan~" dia malahan ngejelasin dengan entengnya. Et dah, nih anak udah telmi stadium berapa sih.

"Rococo, maksud gue itu elo ambil dompetnya sekaligus sama uangnya. Bukannya loe ambil dompetnya doang terus balikin uangnya!" gue yang udah naik darah akhirnya geregetan sendiri. Pengen mukul nih anak, tapi kagak ada gunanya juga 'kan.

"Ya maaf, gue 'kan gak paham tadi. Jadi gimana dong, kita sarapan?" udah jelas jawabannya ENGGAK, ngapain juga nih anak masih nanya ke gue sih.

"JADIIN AJA TUH OTAK TELMI LOE SEBAGAI SARAPAN!" gue langsung teriak dan ninggalin dia dengan kesal. AAARGH, kalo udah begini sih... BYE-BYE WARTEG T.T

* * *

**Normal's POV.**

**Kantor Polisi Inazuma, jam 12.00 WIS (Waktu Inazuma Setempat).**

"Kita istirahat makan siang dulu ya, Komandan," Fubuki selaku Polisi di kota Inazuma (iyalah), langsung minta izin sama Komandan Endou begitu waktunya jam makan siang tiba.

"Iya-iya," sementara yang Komandan yang lagi asik ngorekin kupingnya pake bulu kemoceng cuman ngangguk doang.

"Endou, mau makan siang bareng gak?" setelah itu, datanglah Kazemaru yang mau ngajakin Endou makan siang bareng. Tapi Endou cuman geleng aja, dan nunjukkin sebuah SMS di HP-nya.

"Istri gue mau bawain gue makanan. Bentar lagi dia nyampe," lanjutnya sesaat. Akhirnya Kazemaru yang udah paham langsung manggut-manggut dan segera pergi.

"Ya udah, gue duluan,"

* * *

'_DA-DA-DA-DAROU...DAROU...DAROU... TE WO TSUNAGOU~' _terdengar suara _ringtone_ HP yang cukup kencang, atau bisa dibilang KENCANG BANGET.

Ternyata, _ringtone_ barusan berasal dari HP BB-nya Hiroto. Sontak, si pemuda berambut merah yang lagi makan siang di mejanya bareng Midorikawa langsung keselek.

"Ohok... ohok... aduh, ganggu aja sih nih HP! Kagak tau orang lagi asik makan apa!" Hiroto langsung ngambil air mineral yang ada di atas meja. Tapi dia salah ngambil. Dia malahan ngambil punyanya Midorikawa.

"EH, AIR GUE!" sementara Midorikawa cuman bisa teriak begitu airnya langsung diminum sama Hiroto.

"Mangap-mangap! Nanti gue ganti deh," Hiroto langsung meraih ponselnya itu, dan menjawab panggilan masuk barusan.

'_...issho no dakara mono. Hitori janai ka—'_

_"Halo Reina cantik~ tumben nelpon gue siang-siang begini. Kenapa? Kangen ya?"_

_"HEH, ENAK AJA LU BILANG GUE KANGEN SAMA LU. GAK ADA GUNANYA GUE NGANGENIN ORANG NARSIS KAYAK LOE, HIR!"_

_Hiroto langsung cengar-cengir gaje begitu si penelepon mencak-mencak ke dia karena dia emang suka narsis._

_"Hehe, iya deh maaf. Emang ada perlu apa nelpon gue?"_

_"Hir, loe harus bantuin gue. Dompet gue dicuri sama orang,"_

_"Yaudah sih, 'kan cuman dompet. Uangnya gimana?"_

_"Uang sih selamat, dia bahkan yang balikin ke gue! Tapi... di dalem dompet itu ada SIM sama KTP gue, gimana dong?"_

_"Yaudah deh, nanti gue bantuin cari dompet loe ya. Loe inget gak yang ngambil dompet loe gimana ciri-cirinya?"_

_"Kalo yang ngambil dompet itu itu... cowok, agak tinggian dikit lah dari loe. Warna rambutnya biru-biru gak jelas kayak kotoran kuda(?), kulitnya item! Tapi katanya dia disuruh sama Bos-nya,"_

_"Loe tau gak Bos-nya gimana?"_

_"Gue gak begitu inget jelas sih. Cuman kalo gak salah, rambutnya blewah, terus ganteng... putih juga. Lebih pendek dari loe, dan dia mirip temen loe yang mukanya kayak orang linglung itu,"_

_"Hah, Fubuki maksud loe?"_

_"Iya kali! Pokoknya, gue mau lo cepet-cepet bertindak dan temuin dompet gue,"_

_"Ok Rei, jangan khawatir, gue pasti bantuin loe kok. Selain itu, gak ada lagi? Apa loe masih mau ngobrol sama gue tentang—"_

_"GAK USAH SOK KECAKEPAN DEH! POKOKNYA GUE CUMAN MAU LAPORAN ITU!"_

Tuut... tuut...

Hiroto segera menaruh ponselnya kembali.

"Telpon dari siapa, Hir?" tanya Midorikawa kemudian. Dia udah gak ngamuk lagi soal minuman tadi.

"Dari Reina. Katanya dompetnya dia diambil orang. Tapi, katanya Reina, orang yang ngambil tuh mirip banget sama Fubuki, masa sih... Fubuki nyopet?" Hiroto tampak sedang berpikir. Sementara Midorikawa hanya menggeleng saja, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Err... kalo kejadiannya hari ini, kayaknya mustahil banget. Fubuki daritadi pagi ada di Kantor kok~" jelas Midorikawa sambil menatap Hiroto serius. Hiroto mengangguk setuju.

"Gue setuju sama loe. Lagian, gak mungkin banget Fubuki nyolong, cuman dompetnya lagi! Mungkin Reina salah liat, matanya dia 'kan rada minus(?),"

"HAI SEMUA~" tiba-tiba, Fubuki datang begitu saja. Hiroto dan Midorikawa langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Fubuki, dan sedikit tersenyum kaku.

"Ada apa sih, kok pada senyum aneh gitu ke gue? Ada masalah?" Fubuki langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Midorikawa. Sementara Hiroto langsung tertawa garing, berniat menyembunyikan masalah barusan.

"Ahaha, gak papa kok. Err... elo yakin gak bakalan marah kalo kita cerita?" tanya Hiroto kemudian. Fubuki menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Enggak bakalan. Cerita aja!" sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda berambut putih abu-abu itu menjawab dengan ceria, seperti biasanya.

"I-Itu... kata Reina dompetnya dia diambil orang, dan yang ngambil itu... mirip banget... sama loe...," Hiroto menjelaskan secara perlahan dan hati-hati, takut Fubuki marah.

BRAAAK!

Sang pemuda berambut putih abu-abu itu langsung menggebrak meja di depannya.

'Tuh 'kan, marah,' batin Hiroto singkat, saat itu juga.

'Padahal tadi bilangnya gak akan marah,' kali ini Midorikawa yang membatin.

"APA! ADA ORANG YANG MIRIP GUE YANG NYOLONG DOMPETNYA REINA. BERARTI... MUKA GUE ITU PASARAN DONG,"

Tanpa diduga permirsa, Fubuki malahan langsung pundung saat itu juga. Sementara Hiroto dan Midorikawa agak lega, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Ya, seenggaknya mereka tahu, kalau Fubuki enggak marah.

"F-Fubuki, bukan itu maksudnya. Reina beneran ngeliat orang yang wajahnya mirip loe. Emang, loe gak pernah kenal... kayak... ya Sepupu loe, atau—"

BRAK!

Fubuki kembali menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"GUE TAU! JANGAN-JANGAN PELAKUNYA ITU...,"

"KEMBARAN GUE!"

"HAH, LOE PUNYA KEMBARAN, FUBUKI?"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

_Lagu Ending(?)_

_Mas Tenma, Neng Aoi, dan Bang Kyousuke- Terong Belanda_

_Tenma: Kemarin pergi ke Pasar_

_Banyak terong dijajarkan_

_Kyousuke: Kayaknya di sini lagi_

_Ada pesta besar-besaran_

_Aoi: Pas aku lagi sendiri, _

_Tenma & Kyousuke: Liat-liat pedagang terong_

_Aoi: Eh ada pedagang yang nyuruh beli terongnya... bingunglah saya,_

_Tenma & Kyousuke & Aoi: Mas Narji, Bang Wendy, Pak Deni tolonglah bantu saya!_

_Kyousuke: Monggo?_

_Tenma: Terong belanda_

_Aoi & Kyousuke: (Terong belanda~)_

_Kyousuke: Ungu unyu-unyu~_

_Tenma & Aoi: Digantung layaknya guling_

_Kyousuke: Calon bahan sambelan_

_Aoi: Ane pengen beli_

_Tenma & Kyousuke: (Ane pengen beli)_  
_Kyousuke: Eh duitnya kurang_

_Tenma: Ternyata nih terong matre..._

_Aoi & Tenma & Kyousuke: HARGANYA 2 SERINGGIT!_

* * *

Trailer chp berikutnya(?)

"...APA, LOE PUNYA KEMBARAN, FUBUKI?"

...

...

...

"HEH, ENAK AJA LOE! GUE BUKAN PENGEMIS!"

...

...

...

"BANTUIN GUE DONG!"

...

...

...

"Heh, cepet serahin dompet loe! Gue ini penjahat!"

_~Chp 2, coming soon~_

**Mori Kousuke18**


	2. Solusi Yang CAPEK DEH!

**Kakaknya Polisi Kok Adeknya Penjahat?**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong to Level-5**

**This story is mine.**

**(Di sini, para Chara IE udah pada lulus SMA—jadi keadaan yang di GO—).**

**DLDR!**

**::Chapter 2: Solusi yang CAPEK DEH!::**

* * *

"GUE TAU! JANGAN-JANGAN PELAKUNYA ITU...,"

"KEMBARAN GUE!"

"HAH, LOE PUNYA KEMBARAN, FUBUKI?"

* * *

_Lagu Opening(?)_

_Oppa Raimon Style (Terus, Gue Harus Bilang 'WOW' Gitu?)_

_By: Inazuma-All-Stars(?)_

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Raimon style..._

_Aku punya banyak teman pas SMP_

_Gayanya pada aneh-aneh dan pada kere_

_Rambutnya macam-macam sampe ada yang botak_

_Keren dan pada katrok juga!_

_Aduh enaknya, dulu SMP-ku itu elit sekali_

_Walaupun banyak orang-orang sarap yang nyasar_

_Bolak-balik ikut TO tetep aja jelek_

_Nilainya jelek..._

_Tapi aku sering kasihan sama Endou, muka melas..._

_Dulu dia pengen bikin club, sepakbola..._

_Ora ada... pengen bikin tapi gak punya modal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal..._

_(Terus, gue harus bilang WOW gitu?)_

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op..._

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op..._

_Eyy... orang gila.. op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Eyy... orang gila... op... op... op... op..._

_OPPA RAIMON STYLE!_

_WOW BANGET YA!_

**~enjoy~**

* * *

Atsuya jalan-jalan disekitar Taman Bencong. Bukan buat nyari Bencong, tapi buat nyari target kejahatannya dia. Maklum lah, namanya juga kota besar, pasti banyak Turis dong. Nah, Atsuya itu lagi ngincer bule-bule yang duitnya tebel.

"Wah, cantik sekali Taman ini," tiba-tiba, Atsuya ngedenger ada seorang Bule berambut panjang yang lagi bawa-bawa kamera. Keliatan banget tuh dari bahasanya yang masih kaku. DIA ITU BULE! Itulah yang ada dipikiran Atsuya saat ini.

Buru-buru deh Atsuya deketin tuh Bule.

"Maaf Mbak~" kata Atsuya pelan, pada bule tadi.

"_WHAT_! AKU DIBILANG MBAK-MBAK! HEH TUYUL GONDRONG(?), NGACA DONG. MASA GANTENG BEGINI DIBILANG MBAK-MBAK SIH!" Bule yang pasalnya emang kayak 'Mbak-Mbak' itu malahan marah-marah sama Atsuya.

"Hoo, maaf M-Mas, saya kira Mas cewek," Atsuya langsung garuk-garuk kepalanya. Sementara si Bule gak nanggapin sama sekali, malahan langsung berbalik dan ngibasin rambut panjangnya hingga kena Atsuya.

"Ya ampun, mimpi apa gue semalem. Sampe-sampe hari ini gue ketemu sama orang aneh mulu!" Atsuya langsung nendangin kaleng bekas minuman yang ada di dekatnya, melakukan hal yang enggak jelas karena dari tadi pagi belum dapet duit.

Cling...

Dan pandangannya-pun kembali terfokus pada sesosok bule berambut pasir yang lagi duduk di bangku dekat pohon.

'Nah, kalo yang ini pasti lebih banyak duitnya!' Atsuya segera mendekati bule tersebut, dia-pun duduk di sampingnya.

"MAS! SERAHIN DUIT LOE SEKARANG!" Atsuya mulai malakin tuh bule. Namun dia tetep diem aja.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door... don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you're is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you..._"

Bule tadi malahan asik-asikan nyanyi, gak menghiraukan Atsuya yang udah mulai nodongin pisau lipatnya.

"MAS BULE, CEPETAN SERAHIN DUIT LOE SEKARANG JUGA!" Atsuya mulai mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke bule tadi. Tapi si bule langsung nyingkirin tuh pisau lipat dan malah terus-terusan nyanyi.

"_...baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh... you don't know you're beautiful— if only you saw what i can see. You'll understand why i want you so desperately. Right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe. You don't know, oh oh... you don't know you beautiful... oh oh... that's what makes you beautiful...,_"

Atsuya yang udah rada kesel akhirnya frustasi dan hendak main kekerasan. Dia udah mau ngarahin pisau lipatnya ke dada bule itu, tapi...

"Eh Mas, kalo mau ngemis, jangan pake kekerasan dong! Nih," orang yang kayaknya temen dari Bule yang ada di sampingnya itu langsung ngasihin dia uang seratus ribuan. Atsuya sontak cengo dibuatnya.

"HEH, APAAN NIH?"

"Mas. Temen saya itu lagi pake _headset_. Percuma Mas mau manggil berapa kali-pun gak bakalan kedengeran! Ditambah lagi, dia itu emang rada budeg. Udah, Mas sekarang pergi... terus ngemis di tempat lain aja ya!"

"EH, GUE BUKAN PENGEMIS ENAK AJA—"

"Udah, udah. Pergi sana! Huss... huss...," akhirnya temen bule tadi malahan langsung ngedorong Atsuya, berniat ngusir dia.

Atsuya yang udah terlanjur frustasi dan merasa dikerjain bule akhirnya langsung pergi. Lagian 'kan lumayan, dia udah dapet duit seratus ribu.

"WARTEG, I'M COMING~"

* * *

"APA! LOE PUNYA KEMBARAN, FUBUKI?!" Midorikawa langsung berteriak dengan gak elitnya. Mana suaranya dia kayak Tante-Tante arisan lagi.

"Ryuuji! Lu tuh kalo mau kaget, ya kaget aja. Gak usah teriak-teriak kenapa sih!" Hiroto langsung nutup kupingnya, saking kencengnya suara Midorikawa. Bahkan barang-barang yang ada di sana-pun senantianya berguguran(baca: PECAH).

"Maaf, Hir. Udah deh jangan kebanyakan adegan dramatisnya. Fubuki, emang lu punya kembaran ya, kok gue gak tau sih?" Midorikawa kembali bertanya pada Fubuki, dengan nada kepo khas-nya(?).

'Emangnya siapa juga yang bikin adegan _fict_ ini tambah dramatis, bukannya elo ya Nenek lampir,' Hiroto membatin _sweatdrop_, melihat tingkah laku gaje rekannya itu—Midorikawa—.

"Gak tau ya? DESO!" Hiroto langsung nunjuk Midorikawa dan monyongin bibirnya. Detik berikutnya, Midorikawa malahan langsung ngasihin tatap sinis ke Hiroto.

"Emangnya, lu tau Hir?" tanyanya kemudian, masih dengan pandangan sinis.

"GUE? YA ENGGAK LAH DODOL! EMANG GUE SIAPANYA FUBUKI! SODARA BUKAN, ABANG BUKAN, ADEK JUGA BUKAN. YA BUKAN MASALAH GUE DONG!" Hiroto langsung nyengir ala _Superman _yang lagi nyangkut di Monas. Tapi detik berikutnya, Midorikawa langsung cuek, sadar akan kesarapan mendadak rekannya.

Kembali ke topik.

"Iya, gue punya adik kembar, namanya Atsuya. Kalian emang gak akan pernah percaya sih sama hal ini, tapi... kembaran gue itu... emang Preman Pasar," Fubuki ngaku dan ngejelasin dengan muka linglung khas-nya(?). Sementara Hiroto dan Midorikawa cuman manggut-manggut.

"Bentar deh, masa iya Kakaknya Polisi, tapi adeknya Maling?" tanya Hiroto sambil garuk-garuk rambut. Jujurlah, dia juga bingung, ini 'kan fenomenal banget(?).

"Ya bisa lah. Soalnya dulu waktu kecil, Atsuya tuh pernah ditakut-takutin ada mayat di dalem mobil polisi, dan sirine-nya itu bisa ngeluarin suara orang kentut. Makannya dia gak mau jadi Polisi," Fubuki kembali melanjutkan pengakuannya terhadap sang adik.

"WHAT? Cuman karena hal sepele kayak gitu... sampe gak mau jadi Polisi? Fubuki, adek loe tuh aneh banget ya. Mana mungkin sekarang dia jadi Preman kalo dulunya penakut," Midorikawa yang sudah terlanjur bingung akhirnya malahan mangap-mangap gak jelas, sambil ngebayangin betapa ancurnya muka kembarannya Fubuki.

"Bukan gara-gara itu aja. Atsuya tuh emang anaknya pemberani kok, makannya dia bertahan sebagai Preman Pasar(?). Ya, gue sih emang agak ngenes sama adek gue itu. Habisnya, waktu Ibu gue lahiran kita... Ibu ngelahirin gue, pas belum sampe ke Ruang bersalin, jadinya gue lahir di deket Kasir RS(?). Nah, kalo Atsuya beda, waktu Ibu gue udah ngelahirin gue, 5 menit kemudian, Ibu gue mules lagi. Akhirnya karena kamar bersalin penuh semua, Ibu gue... jadi ngelahirin Atsuya di Kamar Jenazah deh," jelas Fubuki panjang lebar. Hiroto cengo tingkat akut, sementara Midorikawa menampar dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun, mereka berdua sampe gak pernah berpikir, ada aja ternyata ya... Preman Pasar... LAHIR DI KAMAR JENAZAH.

"K-kasian juga ya adek loe, Ki. Gue gak nyangka, ada Preman yang lahir di kamar mayat," Midorikawa langsung kembali berfokus pada ayam tercintanya yang masih singgah di piring. Hiroto buru-buru ngambil HP-nya dan langsung nelpon Kazemaru.

* * *

"Abis makan, kenyang~" Kazemaru yang pasalnya baru makan siang hendak mencuci tangannya di Kamar Mandi. Baru saja pemuda berambut panjang itu mau masuk ke Kamar Mandi, sampai akhirnya ia membaca sebuah plang(?) bertulisan, "MAAF, KAMAR MANDI DAN WC SEDANG TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN KARENA FASILITAS DICURI. DIDUGA, YANG MENCURINYA ADALAH NENEK GAYUNG, KAKEK KLOSET, DAN BANCI EMBER. SEKIAN!".

Kazemaru langsung cengo ditempat ketika ngeliat bacaan itu.

"Gila, ini Kantor Polisi apa Diskotik Hantu," Kazemaru yang udah setengah kesel akhirnya nyari Toilet lain. Kebetulan banget, di deket Kantor Polisi, ada Toilet umum. Ya, namanya aja kota elit, pastinya Toiletnya juga gede dan bersih.

Clek...

Kazemaru membuka pintu Kamar Mandi yang gede banget itu. Merasa tuh Kamar Mandi masih kosong, akhirnya Kazemaru masuk aja, lalu mencuci tangannya.

'_Tsubasa wo hirogete, tooku doko made mo. Kakete yuku yo mayomazu ni... Tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi, butsukete kasoku suru. Motto mezash—"_

Tiba-tiba, HP Kazemaru berbunyi, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Dia-pun buru-buru angkat panggilan masuk itu.

"_Halo, Hiroto. Ada apaan?"_

"_Kazemaru, dompetnya Reina dicuri orang. Uangnya sih selamat. Tapi didompet itu ada KTP sama SIM-nya dia. Katanya Reina, orang yang ngambil itu mukanya mirip banget sama Fubuki. Dan tadi Fubuki udah bilang, kalo dia punya kembaran yang emang seorang Preman Pa—"_

"_ATSUYA MAKSUD LOE?"_

Di luar Kamar Mandi.

Atsuya yang baru saja selesai menjalani ritual sehari-harinya yakni NYOPET, akhirnya dapet duit juga. Ya, walaupun tuh uang dikasih sama bule tadi pagi, gak papalah, lagian lumayan. Dia bergegas ke Kamar Mandi umum yang ada di depannya buat cuci tangan. Maklum lah, abis makan di Warteg(?).

Clek...

Begitu dia masuk, dia ngeliat seorang pemuda berambut panjang lagi nelpon. Gayanya kece abis, dan Atsuya udah nyangka kalo orang itu—Kazemaru—, banyak duitnya.

'Nih orang diliat dari penampilannya maskulin banget ya. Bajunya keren lagi, kayak baju Dinas, pasti duitnya banyak. Palakin ah!' Atsuya buru-buru ngedeketin Kazemaru yang masih nelpon.

"_...Yaudah, jadi gimana?"_

"_Ya, loe bantuin gue buat nyari kembarannya si Fubuki itu,"_

"_Ok deh, Hir. Bentar lagi gue balik, nanti gue bantuin deh,"_

Tuut... tuut...

Kazemaru segera menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya, lalu kembali mencuci tangannya.

Atsuya ada di sebelah Kazemaru. Lagi cuci tangan juga.

"Heh, cepet serahin dompet loe!" tiba-tiba, Atsuya nodongin sebuah pisau lipat kepada Kazemaru. Sontak, Kazemaru yang kaget segera menatap pemuda blewah itu.

"Hah, dompet? Ngapain loe nanyain dompet gue! Loe mau kenalan sama gue ya lewat KTP, enak aja. Lagian... gue tuh gak punya dompet," Kazemaru cuman menghiraukan Atsuya, dia tetep fokus sama kegiatan cuci tangannya.

"Eh, loe mau ngelawan gue ya?" Atsuya semakin nodongin pisau lipat itu, kali ngedeketin tuh pisau ke leher Kazemaru.

Sementara Kazemaru masih santai-santai aja.

"Emangnya loe pikir gue takut sama loe. SIAPA LOE!" Kazemaru tetep fokus cuci tangannya, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Atsuya. Akhirnya, Atsuya menaikkan lengan baju bututnya, walaupun badannya dia itu kecil, jadi enggak ada otot-otot yang keliatan kekar (jarang makan + kurang gizi -_-).

"EH, LOE TUH HARUS SEPANTASNYA TAKUT SAMA GUE. GUE INI PENJAHAT!" Atsuya langsung ngejago di depan Kazemaru.

"LHO, KALO GITU BERARTI LOE DATANG KE TEMPAT YANG TEPAT DONG~ LOE YANG HARUSNYA TAKUT SAMA GUE. GUE INI POLISI!" Kazemaru langsung nunjukkin surat kepolisiannya.

Atsuya yang udah gak tahu harus ngapain akhirnya berniat ngambil ancang-ancang buat kabur.

"1... 2... 3..."

"KABUUUUURRRRR!"

"_SHIPPU DASH_!"

"TIDAAAAAAK! GUE GAK MAU MASUK PENJARA! TOLOOOONG!"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

_Lagu Ending(?)_

_Mas Tenma, Neng Aoi, dan Bang Kyousuke- Terong Belanda_

_Tenma: Kemarin pergi ke Pasar_

_Banyak terong dijajarkan_

_Kyousuke: Kayaknya di sini lagi_

_Ada pesta besar-besaran_

_Aoi: Pas aku lagi sendiri, _

_Tenma & Kyousuke: Liat-liat pedagang terong_

_Aoi: Eh ada pedagang yang nyuruh beli terongnya... bingunglah saya,_

_Tenma & Kyousuke & Aoi: Mas Narji, Bang Wendy, Pak Deni tolonglah bantu saya!_

_Kyousuke: Monggo?_

_Tenma: Terong belanda_

_Aoi & Kyousuke: (Terong belanda~)_

_Kyousuke: Ungu unyu-unyu~_

_Tenma & Aoi: Digantung layaknya guling_

_Kyousuke: Calon bahan sambelan_

_Aoi: Ane pengen beli_

_Tenma & Kyousuke: (Ane pengen beli)_  
_Kyousuke: Eh duitnya kurang_

_Tenma: Ternyata nih terong matre..._

_Aoi & Tenma & Kyousuke: HARGANYA 2 SERINGGIT!_

* * *

Trailer chp berikutnya(?)

"MUM MUM MUM MAH..."

...

...

...

"Nanti hasil Panennya—"

...

...

...

"Kalo gitu, kita harus penjarain dia, gimana Fubuki?"

...

...

...

"Bener 'kan Polisi itu—"

_Chp 3 coming soon~_

**Mori Kousuke18**


	3. Polisi CETAR, Belum Tentu WAW

**Kakaknya Polisi Kok Adeknya Penjahat?**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong to Level-5**

**This story is mine.**

**(Di sini, para Chara IE udah pada lulus SMA—jadi keadaan yang di GO—).**

**DLDR!**

**::Chapter 3: Polisi Cetar, Belum tentu WAW::**

* * *

_Lagu Opening(?)_

_Oppa Raimon Style (Terus, Gue Harus Bilang 'WOW' Gitu?)_

_By: Inazuma-All-Stars(?)_

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Raimon style..._

_Aku punya banyak teman pas SMP_

_Gayanya pada aneh-aneh dan pada kere_

_Rambutnya macam-macam sampe ada yang botak_

_Keren dan pada katrok juga!_

_Aduh enaknya, dulu SMP-ku itu elit sekali_

_Walaupun banyak orang-orang sarap yang nyasar_

_Bolak-balik ikut TO tetep aja jelek_

_Nilainya jelek..._

_Tapi aku sering kasihan sama Endou, muka melas..._

_Dulu dia pengen bikin club, sepakbola..._

_Ora ada... pengen bikin tapi gak punya modal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal... dal..._

_(Terus, gue harus bilang WOW gitu?)_

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op..._

_Oppa Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Op... op... op... op..._

_Eyy... orang gila.. op... op... op... op... op..._

_Raimon style..._

_Eyy... orang gila... op... op... op... op..._

_OPPA RAIMON STYLE!_

_WOW BANGET YA!_

* * *

**~enjoy~**

"Endou-_kun_, Rika sama Toukou ke mana?" Hiroto segera bertanya setelah selesai makan siang. Endou yang lagi disuapin sama Natsumi (ya ampun -_-), langsung nengok ke arah Hiroto dan nunjuk-nunjuk gak jelas.

"Ikuu kuh! Swi Rika adoaw dwi rwuanguannyaw swama swi Toukouw," Hiroto yang enggak ngerti sama kata-katanya Endou langsung cengo sendiri.

"Itu tuh, si Rika ada di ruangannya sama si Toukou~" jelas Natsumi tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Hiroto yang udah paham langsung buru-buru ke ruangannya Rika sama Toukou.

"Nat, kok bisa ngerti?" sesaat sebelum pergi, Hiroto sempat bertanya pada Natsumi.

"Iya dong, gue 'kan tiap hari disuruh buat ngartiin bahasa gituan terus," Natsumi langsung senyum tipis lalu mandangin Suaminya.

"Gitu-gitu... suami loe, Nat!" dan Hiroto-pun langsung segera pergi darisana, menuju ruangannya Rika sama Toukou.

* * *

Lady Ngeces- Kok Ngeces (Plesetan: Lady Gaga- Poker Face).

Mum mum mum mah...

Mum mum mum mah...

Rika: Pengen rujak pengen asinan juga. Gado-gado martabak, enak rasanya~ Ketoprak lewat pasti segera gue samber! Ini ngidam bikin gue selalu laper.

Toukou: Oh oh oh ooh... oh oh oh ooh... Lima piring, abis sendiri. Oh oh oh ooh... gue makan, gak bagi-bagi.

Rika & Toukou: Mau ini mau itu sampe gue jadi ngeces... ngidam anak ke lima~ pengen ini pengen itu sampe laki gue setres~ anaknya kembar tiga... kok-kok-kok-kok ngeces kok-kok-kok ngeces... (mum mum mum mah) kok-kok-kok-kok ngeces kok-kok-kok ngeces...(mum mum mum mah)~

Toukou: Tiba-tiba kok perut gue mules. Enggak tahan cepat pergi ke Bidan~ (lahiran)

Rika: Anakku kembar tiga lahir juga. Tapi kenapa kok ngeces semua~ oh oh oh oh ooh... oh oh oh ooh...

"WOI KALIAN BERDUA, BERHENTI! ADA KASUS NIH," Hiroto langsung matiin DVD barusan. Akhirnya Rika sama Toukou langsung berhenti joget-joget dan berhenti karaokean gaje.

"Eh, ada Hiroto yang ganteng~ ada apa, kok tiba-tiba sih?" tanya Rika yang udah mulai kegatelan. Hiroto segera tepok jidat.

'Jangan sampe jodoh gue kayak gini. Jashin(?), jauhkanlah aku dari orang alay macam Rika,' Hiroto malahan berdo'a dengan gajenya.

"Ada apaan sih, Hir?" Toukou yang udah kembali serius akhirnya nanyain masalahnya langsung sama Hiroto.

"Ah iya. Adek kembarnya Fubuki ngambil dompetnya Reina, dan gue harus bantuin nyariin tuh dompet. Kalian bantuin gue dong!" jelas Hiroto lalu segera mendekati keduanya. Tanpa diberi aba-aba lagi, akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Boleh sih. Tapi... 'kan harus minta izin dulu sama Komandan Endou," kata Rika yang udah pulih dari sarapnya. Untung aja pulihnya cepet, jadi bisa nyambung sama obrolannya Hiroto dan Toukou.

"Endou-_kun_ lagi disuapin sama Natsumi. Tunggu aja sampe dia beres. Sekarang, gue mau bilangin dulu hal ini sama Ryuuji. Udah ya!" Hiroto langsung pergi gitu aja, mau bilang sama Midorikawa kalo Rika dan Toukou mau bantu mereka.

* * *

"HUWAAAA, GOUENJI-_SENPAI_~ Toramaru sedih banget. Masa Komandan Endou pinjem duit Toramaru, udah 4 bulan belom dibalikin," Toramaru ngelapin ingusnya pake seragam Gouenji. Sementara Gouenji yang lagi OL di laptopnya(?) langsung bikin status.

**Gouenji Shuuya Great Police**

Kouhai yang baik... belum tentu menguntungkan -_-

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

Gouenji langsung melet-melet gak jelas, antara sayang sama bajunya yang udah disetrika dan disemprot kisperey(?), atau malahan kasian sama bajunya yang kena ingus Toramaru(?).

"GOUENJI-_SENPAI_~ KOMANDAN JAHAT BANGET. HIKS... HIKS...," Toramaru nangis sesenggukan di bajunya Gouenji. Tiap ingusnya ke luar, elap lagi, elap lagi, elap lagi, dan terus aja dielap pake bajunya Gouenji.

"GOUENJI~ GUE PINJEM DUIT DONG~" gak beda-beda jauh sama Toramaru, Sakuma tiba-tiba ngampirin Gouenji yang lagi jijik-jijiknya(?). Ya, emang gak sampe mewek-mewek sih, tapi 'kan tetep aja. MASA POLISI KERE!

"Sak, elu tuh kismin amat ya!" ejek Fudou yang lagi baca koran bulan lalu di mejanya. Di sebelahnya Kidou lagi dengerin lagu pake _earphone_, gak nanggapin sama sekali.

"Eh, pengeluaran gue bulan ini tuh emang banyak banget! Kalo gue punya duit mah, gue juga gak bakalan minjem kali! Kayak loe punya duit aja," elak Sakuma yang gak mau kalah adu bacot sama Fudou. Akhirnya, Fudou yang emang dari dasarnya ngeselin malahan tambah nyolot.

"IYALAH, GUE EMANG SELALU ADA DUIT. SECARA, GUE 'KAN KAYA! LIAT AJA TUH DI RUMAH GUE BANYAK DUIT LUAR NEGERI NUMPUK. MAU APA LOE?!" Fudou langsung ngebuang korannya hingga kena muka Kidou. Tapi Kidou malahan gak ngerasa terganggu, ngerasa untung malah(?).

"Asik, ada Teka-Teki Silangnya~ isi ah," Kidou langsung ngambil pulpen begitu ngeliat di koran itu ada TTS yang masih kosong(?). Dan pastinya, soal yang bakalan dia isi duluan adalah nomer 54 mendatar "Burung yang tidak bisa terbang" dengan 7 kotak kosong, dan udah bisa dipastikan kalau jawabannya adalah, "PENGUIN".

Kembali ke Fudou dan Sakuma.

"KAYA APAAN LU, KAYA TUYUL IYA! LAGIAN, NYADAR DONG MAS, DUIT LUAR NEGERI YANG ADA DI RUMAH LU 'KAN SEMUANYA PALSU. ALIAS DUIT MONOPOLI, IYA 'KAN!" Sakuma langsung naik ke meja begitu Fudou udah bener-bener bikin amarahnya berkobar.

"EMANG IYA. TERUS KENAPA, MASBULOE?"

"ENGGAK TUH, LAGIAN... GUE ENGGAK PERLU NGURUSIN MASALAH TUYUL. INGET YA, KITA ITU **B-E-D-A-A-L-A-M**!" Sakuma langsung turun dari meja, dan berhenti nunjuk-nunjuk Fudou.

Akhirnya, Fudou cuman cengir nista, males ngurusin anak satu itu.

'Kalo gue tanya, duit Monopolinya darimana, jawabannya, ya itu dari elu, Sak. Dulu 'kan lu pernah ngajakin maen Monopoli kalo lagi tugas,' batin Fudou yang udah tau aib JELEK-nya Sakuma. Tapi dia malahan balik lagi duduk, dan kali ini ngambil + baca Majalah BOBO bulan lalu.

"Mendingan gue baca CerMis aja daripada ngurusin orang yang matanya satu~ dasar cucu Bajak Laut!"

"Aduh, gue pusing nih! Gaje banget sih kalian," keluh Gouenji tiba-tiba, dia nutup kuping daritadi karena gak tahan sama teriakannya Sakuma dan Fudou.

"Jadi gimana Gou, LOE MAU 'KAN MINJEMIN GUE DUIT?" Sakuma setengah—atau udah— teriak di kupingnya Gouenji, sontak, Gouenji langsung balik nutup kupingnya.

"ENGGAK AKAN PERNAH!" dan Gouenji cuman nanggapin dengan 3 kata barusan, lalu duduk di mejanya. Di sampingnya, Toramaru masih pundung.

"Eh, daripada kita bosen, gue ada cerita nih," Fudou yang lagi baca 'CerMis' di Majalah Bobo langsung senyam-senyum gaje, membuat yang lain nengok semua—terkecuali Kidou dan Gouenji—. Kidou masih asik ngisi TTS, sementara Gouenji udah pundung di mejanya, pusing.

"CERITA APA?" seru Sakuma dan Toramaru. Akhirnya, Fudou ber-'dehem' pelan, lalu mulai bercerita mengikuti pada pendongeng.

"Jaman Dahulu... ada seorang Petani yang hobi pesbukan! Suatu hari, dia sedang mencangkul Sawah dengan cangkul berharga—"

"Ah, udah basi itu mah! Toramaru juga udah pernah denger," kata Toramaru tiba-tiba. Sakuma mengangguk setuju.

"Gue udah sering banget denger!" Sakuma ikut menanggapi.

"Ya udah deh, kalo gitu gue ganti aja ya ceritanya," Fudou langsung nutup majalah Bobo-nya, lalu mulai kembali bercerita.

"Suatu hari... ada seorang Petani yang sedang mencangkul sawah dengan Laptopnya!" Fudou mulai bercerita.

"...akan tetapi, lama kelamaan dia sadar, KENAPA TANAHNYA GAK BISA DIGALI!"

"KARENA DIA NYANGKULNYA PAKE LAPTOP!" Toramaru dan Sakuma teriak berbarengan. Fudou yang lagi asik-asiknya akhirnya malahan cengo. Dia sadar, kalo ceritanya barusan itu ngawur abis.

"Ok... mangap gue salah! Kita ulang ya," Fudou kembali serius ke sifat 'Pendongeng'-nya, dan kembali cerita, walaupun masih tetep ngawur.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang Petani yang sedang mencangkul Laptop—"

"UDAH, UDAH! Loe makin ngawur aja deh, mana ada Petani yang nyangkul Laptop! Nanti hasil Panennya _Keyboard_ semua lagi," Sakuma langsung nepok jidatnya, sungguh dia gak bisa terima sama kelakuan gaje rekannya itu.

"Ya mangap, cuman itu doang cerita yang gue tau!" Fudou yang gak mau ngalah akhirnya cuman ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, padahal jelas-jelas dia yang salah.

"Alah, bilang aja lu gak pernah didongengin sebelum tidur ama Ibu loe dulu!" lanjut Sakuma, masih dengan kata-kata yang nge-jleb.

"Fudou-_san_... emangnya di dunia TUYUL gak ada dongeng sebelum tidur ya?" tanya Toramaru dengan polosnya. Fudou yang udah gak bisa nahan amarah lagi akhirnya udah siap ngamuk saat itu juga.

"SIALAN LOE ANAK MACAN! GUE SANTET BARU TAU RASA LOE! BENTAR LAGI GUE BAKALAN BIKIN BONEKA LOE DARI JERAMI BIAR BISA GUE SANTET—"

"WOI KALIAN PARA MAKHLUK GAJE, STOOOOOOOP!" tiba-tiba, semua yang ada di sana diem. Gak ada yang ngomong. Kidou langsung lepas _earphone_-nya, Gouenji yang lagi pundung langsung ngangkat kepalanya. Sementara Trio Dajjal (dilempar SakumaFudouToramaru) langsung memaku ditempatnya masing-masing ketika ngeliat Kazemaru lagi ngeborgol...

"HAH, FUBUKI!"

"Stt... bukan. Dia ini kembarannya Fubuki!" Kazemaru langsung berbisik pada Kidou, satu-satunya orang yang menurut dia masih bisa diajak kompromi. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan borgol di tangan Atsuya, takutnya anak itu gak jadi di penjara.

* * *

Semua sudah kumpul di ruangannya Endou.

"JADI ELO YANG MALING DOMPETNYA REINA, ATSUYA?" Fubuki langsung marah-marahin adeknya begitu tau kalau Atsuya udah ketangkap.

"I-iya _Aniki_... maaf, gu-gue... HABISNYA NYARI KERJA ITU SUSAH!" Atsuya langsung mewek-mewek gaje di kakinya Fubuki. Yang laen ada yang cengo, dan malahan ada yang ikutan mewek karena terharu, Endou contohnya, dia sampe meluk-meluk Natsumi sambil elap ingusnya pake baju istrinya. Berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan telak di pipi kanan-kiri.

"Alah udah deh, loe tuh harusnya jangan suka malakin gede-gede. Kalo mau malakin, ya sama tukang dagang aja, gak usah sama orang-orang gak dikenal, 'kan kita juga yang repot! Untung aja Reina temen kita," Hiroto langsung ikutan nimbrung, yang lainnya cuman ngangguk setuju.

"Stt... gimana kalo rambutnya Atsuya aja yang dicangkul Petani?" Fudou malahan bisik-bisik ke Sakuma.

"Terserah loe aja deh! Males gue ngomong sama Tuyul!"

"Apaan loe, dasar mata satu!"

"Kepala lu tuh, BOTAK setengah!"

"Rambut loe kayak terong!"

"Eh udah jangan berantem terus!" Gouenji yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Fudou sama Sakuma masih asik debat akhirnya melerai mereka.

"Kalo gitu, kita harus penjarain dia, gimana Fubuki?" tanya Endou yang udah sembuh dari sarapnya.

"AMPUN~ JANGAN PENJARAIN GUE _ANIKI_! GUE JANJI BAKALAN CARI KERJA YANG BENER ABIS INI, PLISS JANGAN PENJARAIN GUE!" Atsuya makin mewek-mewek gak jelas. Sebenarnya, Fubuki pengen banget ngebentak dia, tapi entah kenapa, selalu gak tega, habis gimana lagi, namanya aja adik sendiri.

"Yaudah deh, kita kasih kesempatan sama Loe, Atsu. Tapi janji ya, loe gak akan jadi copet lagi!" Fubuki langsung nasehatin Atsuya. Sementara Atsuya cuman ngangguk singkat.

"Iya gue janji,"

"AH GAK SERU NIH, UDAH YUK BUBAR! MALINGNYA GAK JADI DIPENJARA SIH. UDAH, SEMUA LEBIH BAIK DENGERIN DONGENG GUE AJA!" Fudou langsung balik lagi ke alamnya. Sementara Toramaru, dan Kidou langsung ngikutin Fudou.

"Udah deh, masalahnya juga udah selesai. Kalo gitu, dompetnya Reina mana?" tanya Hiroto kemudian.

"Ada di temen gue. Nanti gue ambil ya! Tenang aja Bang~" Atsuya langsung nyengir, meyakinkan.

"Yaudah, kita mau balik karaokean lagi ya kalo masalahnya udah kelar. Yuk Touko~" Rika langsung kembali narik Touko. Sementara yang ditarik cuman bisa pasrah doang.

"NAH, KALO GITU KITA HARUS KABARIN REINA DULU, HIR!" Midorikawa tepukkin kedua tangannya, lalu mandangin Hiroto dengan yakin.

"Yaudah, sekarang kita kasih tau dulu ke Reina. Kalian jagain Atsuya dulu di sini, biar kita jemput Reina, supaya dia ikut pas ngambil dompetnya ntar," jelas Hiroto kemudian. Akhirnya sisanya cuman ngangguk. Dia sama Midorikawa izin buat jemput Reina.

"Udah, kalian di sini aja dulu! Gue mau anterin Ayang Natsumi pulang dulu, bye~" dan Endou-pun segera minggat darisana (atasan macam apa itu -_-).

"Gue bingung deh, kok adek loe bisa jadi brutal gini, Ki," Gouenji garuk-garuk kepalanya, sambil mandangin Atsuya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ya, namanya aja udah TAKDIR!" seru Fubuki singkat. Gouenji manggut-manggut doang.

"Btw, gimana kalo kalian temuin gue di deket Jembatan aja. Tau 'kan Jembatan deket Taman Bencong? Soalnya, gue mau nyari Rococo dulu. Gue gak bohong deh," Atsuya langsung masang jari damai (v).

"Ya udah, tapi awas ya jangan bohong! BOHONG URUSAN SAMA PENJARA LOE," kata Kazemaru yang udah nunjuk sel kosong. Atsuya meneguk ludah, naas.

"Iya deh~ udah ya semuanya, dadah!" Atsuya langsung lari ke luar Kantor Polisi itu.

"Haha, lucu ya, Kakaknya Polisi, tapi Adeknya Penjahat~" Kazemaru ketawa singkat. Gouenji ikutan ketawa.

"Iya ya, gue juga bingung," Fubuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"...eh, bentar deh! Dompet gue... KEMANA?" Gouenji ngodok-ngodok kantong celananya, nyariin dompet hitam kebanggaannya, karena enggak ada.

"Jangan-jangan...," Fubuki menatap nanar ke arah luar.

Detik berikutnya, Fubuki dan Gouenji berteriak secara serempak.

"ATSUYA! JANGAN KABUR LOE!"

Sementara yang ada di benak Kazemaru hanyalah...

'Gue rasa, Polisi yang punya sifat CETAR kayak Gouenji dalam kasus tangkap menangkap buronan, belum tentu bisa terhindar dari kejahatan seorang Preman Pasar..., tapi yang paling penting dibanding itu semua...,'

'Untungnya gue enggak punya dompet!'

* * *

Atsuya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju Jembatan. Terlihat, sosok Rococo sudah berdiri di sana. Atsuya-pun segera menghampiri Rococo.

"ROCOCO!" panggilnya singkat, membuat sang pemuda berkulit hitam itu menoleh.

"Dompet yang tadi pagi, masih ada gak? Gue ambil deh!" kata Atsuya yang udah gak sabaran.

"Ambil aja sendiri," ucap Rococo dengan enteng. Atsuya yang gak mengerti dengan perkataan Rococo langsung menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Hah, maksud loe?"

"Ya kalo loe masih mau tuh dompet, ambil aja sendiri, soalnya... dompetnya jatoh ke sana," Rococo menunjuk sungai berarus deras yang ada di bawah Jembatan itu.

Cengo. Cuman itu yang bisa dilakukan Atsuya. Sampai detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan yang sangat menggema di sana.

"GAAAAAAK! GUE GAK MAU MASUK PENJARAAAAAAA!"

Dan Rococo hanya bisa menutup kuping dengan kedua tangannya.

Ya, itulah sepenggal kisah mengenai 2 kembar yang selalu bernasib beda jauh. Ya mau gimana lagi, orang dilahirinnya aja beda banget. Itulah balasan buat Atsuya.

—OWARI—

* * *

_Lagu Ending(?)_

_Mas Tenma, Neng Aoi, dan Bang Kyousuke- Terong Belanda_

_Tenma: Kemarin pergi ke Pasar_

_Banyak terong dijajarkan_

_Kyousuke: Kayaknya di sini lagi_

_Ada pesta besar-besaran_

_Aoi: Pas aku lagi sendiri, _

_Tenma & Kyousuke: Liat-liat pedagang terong_

_Aoi: Eh ada pedagang yang nyuruh beli terongnya... bingunglah saya,_

_Tenma & Kyousuke & Aoi: Mas Narji, Bang Wendy, Pak Deni tolonglah bantu saya!_

_Kyousuke: Monggo?_

_Tenma: Terong belanda_

_Aoi & Kyousuke: (Terong belanda~)_

_Kyousuke: Ungu unyu-unyu~_

_Tenma & Aoi: Digantung layaknya guling_

_Kyousuke: Calon bahan sambelan_

_Aoi: Ane pengen beli_

_Tenma & Kyousuke: (Ane pengen beli)_  
_Kyousuke: Eh duitnya kurang_

_Tenma: Ternyata nih terong matre..._

_Aoi & Tenma & Kyousuke: HARGANYA 2 SERINGGIT!_

**Mind to Review?**

**Mori Kousuke18**


End file.
